


Lee Jordens Commentary

by Jassanja



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-30
Updated: 2009-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-05 12:09:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jassanja/pseuds/Jassanja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee Jordan can't believe his eyes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lee Jordens Commentary

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in 2002, edited slightly for the AO3

„Look, look, look, it's our dear Professor Snape.  
May I wonder why he is going into the forbidden Forest? But wait ..., he isn't , he is meeting Professor Lupin right in front of it.  
What are they up to?   
Oh my god, it looks like they are kissing, no wait, it doesn't just look so.  
Ladies and Gentlemen, let me tell you, it does not look as disgusting as it should be.  
Those two old men really seem to enjoy their little tongue-fight, and so do I.   
I wish that you all could see what I am seeing now.  
Lupin's hand is sneaking its way down the trousers of the man who - according to Hogwarts: A History - is the second most feared Potions Master of all time.  
Your dear commentator has seen a lot in his time on the channel, but believe me when I say that I am still surprised to see that a) there is a person who actually enjoys touching the slimy bastard, and b) can do so without losing his hand  
Unbelievable, but it gets even scarier. Snape doesn't just allow Lupin to undress him, he even looks like he can't wait for Lupin to finish his attempt  
And off goes the robe.  
I though that I would lose my sight at ever seeing Snape naked, but luckily, or unfortunately, whatever, it isn't so,  
Lupin moves in to touch every part of the bared body in front of him, and I just can make out a moan from Snape.  
My dear spectators, this is something you don't get to see every day.  
I can tell you Snape really enjoys it, he is rock hard.  
Lupin strips himself out of his robe, and he too looks like he has a good time.  
Holy Shit, Lupin goes on his knees, kissing Snape's stomach. His tongue traces circles around the navel  
Snape leans on the willow for support. He's breathing heavily.  
On the fun just goes on!  
Lupin's hands now go for the balls.  
Oh my goodness, am I seeing this right? Oh yes, indeed, Lupin has now slipped a finger inside Snape.  
Snape is begging for more and Lupin is willing to give it to him. There goes another finger, just as Lupin sucks the hard cock between his lips as well.  
I think, just now, everybody would like to be Snape.  
Looks like Snape is babbling incoherent words, in his lust, while Lupin is bobbing him.  
Lupin draws his fingers out, and let go of Snapes's cook.   
Snape looks disappointed about that.  
Lupin roses to his feet again, and tells Snape to turn around.  
Snape faces now the trunk of the willow, and he's spreading his legs.  
Lupin brings himself in position, and with one, long but slow motion his member enters Snape, who sights heavy.  
For one moment neither of the men moves, but now is Snape squirming. Lupin gives in, and starts trusting.  
Slow and long at first, but now he's taking up space.  
While the trusting gets faster and faster Snape takes his own member in his hand, and starts stroking himself.  
A few more trusts, and now it looks like Lupin is going to cum.  
He screams his partners name, out loud, unbelievable, almost like he doesn't mind, if any student will hear him.  
He slips out of Snape's body, and Snape., hands still on himself, turns around again.  
Lupin's back on the ground and sucking Snape off.  
And now it is Snape's turn. He bucks his hips, moans loud, and cum's into Lupin's face.  
Nice view, a Hogwarts professor's face wet with the semen of one of his colleges.  
And with this last picture, I'm going to say goodbye ladies and gentlemen.  
This was Lee Jordan, commentary of Hogwarts sex channel, who is now going to the next bathroom, to get rid of his own rock hard arousal."


End file.
